Love Trouble: Cupid's Mistake
by xXRoyal Mai and Miki HimeXx
Summary: Cupid's friend Hermes accidentally shoot love arrows at the wrong people.  Warnig Yaoi reversed pairings and FudouxBench lolz xD
1. Chapter 1

**Love Trouble: Cupid's Mistake**

**Mai: Yo Minna-san ogenkii des ka **

**Miki: I'm leaving**

**Mai: nee-san naze?**

**Miki: because this is yaoi and I hate yaoi **

**Mai: fine buuuuuu =3=**

**Kazemaru: so who's the pairing *in his mind * _ please not me,please not me,please not me._**

**Mai: don't worry it's not you it's BurnxGazel and HirotoxMidorikawa**

**Hiroto: but I thought you loved me**

**Mai: I do but the fans want this so Disclaimer please**

**Kazemaru: I'll do it *smiles brightly * the Himes don't Inazuma Eleven Level-5 does and if they did...**

**Mai: this would be one of the episodes Nishi X3**

* * *

><p>"Mou hurry up cupid." Whined a boy with short brown hair and blue eyes.<p>

"shut up Hermes it takes patience to shoot." said a boy with sort of pink hair that was short and red eyes in a calm manner.

"Pfft come on shooting a couple of arrows to make people fall in love isn't that hard here give it to me." the short brown haired boy smirked and grabbed the arrows from the pink haired boy known as cupid and shot 4 arrows or what seemed to be 4 arrows.

The 4 arrows were supposed to hit two couples but accidentally hit 4 boys. Two arrows went through a green haired boy who was talking to a white haired boy. The other two arrows went through two red heads fighting each other.

"HERMES LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Yelled Cupid

"oops hehe sorry Cupid but at least they went through two people and not a person and pet or a person and another object." replied Hermes in a nervous tone.

"Uh huh well look over there." Cupid pointed at a boy with a Mohawk who was looking at the bench in a weird way.

"ahahaha I guess I did do little damage." Hermes laughed nervously.

" BAKA A LITTLE DAMAGE YOU JUST MADE 4 BOYS FALL IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER AND A BOY FALL IN LOVE WITH A BENCH. OH I GUESS IT'S NOT A PROBLEM HUH BECAUSE IT'S NORMAL FOR GUYS TO LIKE EACH OTHER oh wait it is BUT A GUY AND A BENCH NOW THATS WRONG!" Yelled a very angry Cupid.

"but didn't you tell me it can be broken if they see their partner cheating on them before a week is over?" replied a nervous Hermes.

" oh right. Wow for once that no good brain of yours finally did something good okay meet me tomorrow in front of the orphanage where those 4 guys live okay." Cupid smiled.

"sure okay and I am smart." Hermes muttered.

**the next morning**

"Nee-san are you ready?" said a girl with long black hair and red eyes.

"yes Mai I'm ready put on your shoes right now okay." replied the other girl with long brown wavy hair and green eyes.

"okay nee-san!" Smiled the black haired girl known as Mai.

Two girls emerged from their house and began walking down the street and towards an orphanage where there friends lived. On their way there a teal haired boy met up with them.

"Ah Ohayo Ichi-chan." greeted Mai

"yo Kazemaru what's up?"

"ah Ohayo Ai-chan and Miki-san and nothing much so where are you guys going?" Questioned Kazemaru.

"we are going to meet Hiroto and the others do you wanna come with?" Mai and Miki said in unison.

"sure I guess." Kazemaru blushed as Mai grabbed his hand as they and Mikoto began to run towards the Orphange.

As soon as they reached there they noticed there was a dead silence they began to wonder whats wrong because every time they visit the place it's always noisy but today it was dead quiet. So they decided to knock on the door _No answer _they thought they knocked again but this time someone did open it and it was Saginuma but they noticed he wasn't saying anything.

"Saginuma-nii what's wrong?" asked Mai who used to live in the Orphanage till Kageyama (Mai's and Mikoto's Mother's brother also their uncle) adopted her again.

Saginuma finally came back to reality and asked when did they get here. The trio just stood there feeling so negelected. When they told them they had just arrived they then asked him why he was staring blankly before. The former captain of Epsilon sighed deeply while telling them the whole story. As soon as they went inside they noticed something was wrong. Midorikawa who usually was with Hiroto was now arm in arm with Gazel they then looked at Burn who usually was bickering with Gazel was now being cuddled by Hiroto. The trio looked shocked and stunned everyone else in the room also had the same expression as them.

_*Knock knock * _

Mai quickly ran to the door yelling "COMING!"\

She opened the door and looked at two teen boys who who had bizarre fashion sense. The two boys just smiled at her which was giving Mai chills that ran down her back.

"Who are you? What do you want? I know nothing! I didn't do anything wrong! It was all my older Twin sister's fault I swear!" Mai began to say which she hoped it would scare the boys but it didn't.

"Are you Ushiromiya Mycella?" Asked the boy with pink short,red eyes wearing a pink shirt with white wings in the front

"SO What if I am? Mai snapped at them.

"whoa we are sorry but are you?" said the boy with short brown hair ,blue eyes who was wearing okay clothes but when she saw his shoes there were white wings on each side.

_They both remind me of Teru-chan I wonder how is he? _Mai wondered

"Ah-ah-ACHOO!" Aphrodi sneezed.

" are you okay?" asked a worried Chian Soo

"yeah I guess."Replied Aphrodi.

"Okay so ummm Mycella we have a favour to ask." The pink haired boy said.

"What?" growled Mai

"well you see...*explains whole story* so that's why we need your help." begged the boy with the brown hair.

"so it's your fault that my friends and Akio-chan is acting weird and your names are Cupid and Hermes right?" Mai questioned.

They both nodded in unison. Mai sighed and assured them she will break spell but only on one condition.

"you want us to do WHAT?" yelled the boys.

"please I beg of you." Pleaded Mai.

"okay fine." they both muttered.

" Yay I get break hearts,I get to break hearts." sings Mai but she then stares at them intensely. "I will tell my sister and friends too because I can't do it allow you got that!"

"Y-YES MA'AM." yelled the boys.

"good." as Mai smiles so creepily

* * *

><p><strong>Mai: there now that's first chap and guys please tell me ways on how to make them cheat on each other.<strong>

**Miki: In other words R&R peeps**

**Mai: oh yeah and I forgot Mai has a split personality so yeah that's why she's all scary now**

**Kazemaru: I think your perfect the way you are * blushes like madly***

**Mai: ah th-thanks *turns bright red ***

**Miki: ugh Love so anyway guys R&R please**

**Mai: and please I like criticism too guys I want to be the very best that no one was ever was song continues**

**Ash: Stop stealing my lines!**

**Mai: who cares Man X3**


	2. Chapter 2: Will the spell never break

**Love Trouble: Cupid's Mistake**

**Mai: Yo Minna-san Ogenkii des ka?**

**Miki: You actually wanna continue it**

**Mai: Yep totally**

**Kidou: Hah now Fudou can be finally embarassed**

**Mai:...*turns to dark Mai* Kehehehehe maybe you should fall in love with a cat a fat one**

**Kidou: frozen in fear**

**Dark Mai: Hah see noe Akio-chan and Haru-chan Disclaimer NOW!**

**Fudou and Burn: Hai Mai-sama and Miki own their Ocs and do not own Inazuma Eleven Level-5 does and if they did own Inazuma Eleven**

**Dark Mai: I'd have salves Kehehehe**

**Miki: Mai...=.='**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Will the spell never break?<strong>

**Miki's POV**

I wondered where my twin went after she ran to the door to see who was knocking but for some odd reason it felt like the person who knocked on the door was responsible for the mishap.

"I'm back with some friends!"

I turned around and saw my little twin with two guys with the ugliest clothes. One of the boys had short brown hair with blue eyes while the other boy had short pink hair and red eyes. I shivered because what I noticed they both had really girly clothes. I then begin to wonder if these were Mai's friends but I shook my head hoping they weren't.

"wow I guess the situation is way worse then I imagined." said the boy with the short brown hair.

"you see you caused all of this." replied boy with pink hair in a bitter tone.

"AHEM!"

Everyone turned around which was really amazing considering that they wouldn't move no matter how me and Kazemaru tried. I just stared at my little sister who then began to speak in a dangerous tone.

"as you all may know that our 4 friends are acting weird well I have caught the CRIMINALS!"

Everyone was stunned but the ones that were stunned the most was the odd looking boys. They began whispering to Mai who's face fell from a triumph expression to a scary killer expression. She then whacked them both with a book that she suddenly got out of nowhere and started shouting at them. All of us just stared at them while pitying them for getting Mai mad.

"ummm Mai who are they exactly?" asked our blue haired friend Reina.

Mai just looked at her,took a deep breath and began telling us what happened. After she was finished she then asked us if we would help. Everyone agreed with huge smiles but me I had one doubt.

"but what if we can't break the spell what will happen to them?"

Everyone just looked at me like I just offended them but then they too had that question in their head repeating over and over again in their head like a broken recorder.

"So your not gonna at least try to help them even if they are your FRIENDS?" Mai asked with tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes. "well whatever I'm gonna do my best so if you guys just want to not help then don't but if you do want to help then meet me tomorrow at the park."

And with that she stomped out of the orphanage as we all just stared at the empty space that was once occupied by Mai.

**Normal POV**

After Mai left everyone was silent. The first person that broke the silence was Kazemaru.

" you know I think Mai is right we all had doubts so we can't be called friends."

Everyone nodded as they all began to talk about tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai: yay we finished this chap though<strong> **sorry if it was short**

**Miki: Because our Science teacher gave us too much homework**

**Mai: but we promise next chap will be more longer and there will be more love~**

**Miki; we'd like your guys opinion should we make Love Troubles like a series or something like Love Trouble: the accidental kiss or Love Trouble: May I have this dance?**

**Mai: so please tell us and we greatly appreciate those who review our stories **

**Mai and Miki: WE LOVE YOU GUYS JA NE X3**


	3. Chapter 3: FudouxBench Ain't that wrong

**Love troubles: Cupid's Mistake**

**Mai: Yo minna-san ogenkii-deska?**

**Miki: Thank you to all of your reviews and suggestions**

**Mai: so we will finish up this one and Love Troubles: Fire meets Ice so we can do more Love Troubles X3**

**Miki: So we have spring Break cues the fireworks and magical unicorns and we will be uploading more stuff So Disclaimer Please**

**Gazelle: The Himes don't own Inazuma Eleven Level-5 does but if they did own us**

**Mai: We'd totally put more BurnxGazel scenes X3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: BenchxFudou now ain't that wrong<strong>

***Next day at the Park * Mai's POV**

"Ah where is everyone" I thought aloud as my gaze was fixed at the entrance of the park. A few minutes passed and I saw a figure running towards the gate my heart beat faster. I was filled with joy that someone came but as the figure came closer I saw that it wasn't the person I hoped it would be instead it was Fudou Akio,my Mohawk haired punk styled friend well not really my friend we're still in the enemy zone. I was about to call him over when the voices in my head started yelling at me that Fudou was a victim of Cupid's arrows but unlike the others he fell in love with an object...in other words a bench.

"BENCHINA!" he yelled out with a smile that I never have seen in my life which creep me out cause I mean seriously Akio-chan out of everyone can smile so sweetly and lovingly now that's wrong. I stopped my ranting opinion to see him blushing and giving flowers to a bench which I thought was the one named Benchina. I almost laughed when I saw that the bench was pink,had engravings of hearts and a sign that said "Do Not Dare To Touch Or Sit On" next minute I felt like I was going to become mentally insane for I heard him say poems. Really he was fricken READING POEMS! I just couldn't bear it so I had no choice but to call Kidou Yuuto. I guess you could say he's the smart one but obviously I'm better then him. Though I'm better then him he knows Akio-chan more then me so I had no chance but to call him.

"Ring,Ring,Ring... Ah this is the Kidou residence Kidou Yuuto speaking." said a calm voice.

" YUU-CHAN! AKIO-CHAN IS GONNA CONFESS HIS FEELINGS FOR HARUNA-CHAN COME TO THE PARK QUICK!" I yelled which was followed by silence or so I thought.

"... FUDOU AKIO YOUR SO GONNA DIE!" Yuu-chan replied in a scary voice even I have to admit his voice might haunt me forever. After that I hung up and waited for him well. Five minutes hadn't even past till I heard that same scary voice over the phone.

"FUDOU AKIO YOU IDIOT HOW DARE YOU CONFESS YOUR FEELING TO HARUNA!" He looked around and saw only me, Akio-chan and Benchina the bench. "Mai don't tell me this was a joke." He said in his scary tone but it was less of a scream more of a threatening low voice.

"Well you see Yuu-chan I actually have a favour to ask and since this involves Akio-chan you'll never come unless Haruna-chan was in it too." I began to explain. I also added ," If you do help me I'll do anything for you for a whole week." I pleaded.

"Alright then you must be nice to me and Haruna and you have to do what me and Haruna say you got that."

"did I say a week I meant a day you know how I am with talking I always make mistakes..."

"Sorry no going back on your word Ushiromiya Mycella." he said while smirking.

"Tch fine whatever just do what I say you got it."

"okay"

I began to whisper my plan on how to break the spell and every ten seconds I could tell that Yuu-chans eyes were getting wider and wider in surprise. After I finished he was speechless and very embarrassed.

"Your crazy right."

"Nope so go you sister fanatic freak." I said with a devious smirk

He sighed and went up to the weird couple. He sat on the bench and began to talk smoothly to the bench.

"Hello Benchina it's been long since we sat together and talked"

"KIDOU YUUTO HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT!" yelled a very jealous Akio-chan.

"Your girlfriend pfft please we both have been dating for two months and plus she's my best place." He said with a smirk.

"Excuse ME!" Akio-chan yelled as many angry marks appeared out of nowhere.

"Your excused." said a calm Yuu-chan.

Even though I was far away I can still hear them and see them fighting. Then I remembered my camera so I began to videotape the whole scene.

"Kehehehehe I have more blackmail and dirt on them. Ahhhhhh I feel so powerful!"

I began to laugh very evilly and once again I became more scared the ever except now I'm scared of myself then of Yuu-chan. So I quickly turned my gaze towards them so I wouldn't think about the thing that just happened. I heard screaming and wow, you turn away for a few seconds then when you look again there is more chaos then ever.

"WELL ATLEAST I DON'T HAVE A SISTER FETISH!"

"WELL ATLEAST I DON"T HAVE A FRICKEN MOHAWK!"

"HEY MOHAWKS ARE COOL!"

"PFFT YEAH RIGHT!"

"WHATEVER JUST LEAVE ME AND BENCHINA ALONE!"

By then I could tell that Yuu-chan was getting really angry at Akio-chan. So I decided to step in that was when something unexpected happened. The Kidou Yuuto that I know was kissing Benchina and Akio-chan was just laughing and mocking him. I was so confused at the recently changed scene and that's when I realized the spell had been broken. I sighed with relief knowing that finally at least one of my friends is back to normal and I caught the whole thing on tape. I was about to go talk to them when I heard someone call my name.

"MAI!"

I turned around and saw Ichi-chan with everyone else. As soon as they reached me I noticed nee-san,Cupid and Hermes was staring at Yuu-chan and Akio-chan in weird faces. Soon after everyone else was pretty much doing the same.

" Mai something happened,didn't it?" Nee-san questioned.

"Well it's a pretty long story so I'll tell you later but first now that everyone is here let's commence Operation: Destroy their fake Relationship" I replied with a creepy smile.

Everyone just laughed really nerviously at my operation name as we all soon started our plan to help our friends

* * *

><p><strong>Mai: Hoped you liked it even though it sucked<strong>

**Miki: We have been expirencing TMHS also know as Too Much Homework Syndrome**

**Fudou: I see so yu guys wanted to make me so stupid didn't you**

**Miki: No**

**Mai: Maybe X3**

**Fudou: WHY YOU LITTLE**

**Mai: Eeek anyways Minna hoped you liked it please review and leave some suggetsions or tips please**

**Miki: Your reviews and tips make our day while your suggestions give us ideas. Also if you want us to make a story about you and your crush just say so and we'll probably do it.**

**Mai and Miki: Ja Ne! *runs while screaming* TASKETE KURE! T^T**


End file.
